The Case of the Thirteen Captains
by xFeedMePoisonedCandyx
Summary: The Soul Society Arc... Sherlock Holmes Style! We all know what happens of course, but I thought it might be quite fun to do it this way! Staring Toushiro Hitsugaya as the master detective and Rangiku as his faithful sidekick.
1. In Which A Captain Becomes Suspicious

**The Case of the Thirteen Captains**

The Soul Society Arc... Sherlock Holmes style! Staring Toushiro as the hero, Momo as his lady love and Rangiku as his faithful sidekick. I know we all know what happens, but I just thought it would be fun to do it this way!

* * *

In was towards the summer of the year when my captain and myself received our most challenging case so far. What at first seemed like a simple matter of strained inter-captain politics soon turned into a murky web of lies and deceit, and even placed both my captain's and my own life in danger.

As the unwaveringly loyal subordinate of Captain Hitsugaya, it is my duty to document every detail of the case, so that it might be kept in the Records Archive for future reference. Sadly, I have little interest in writing reports, but against my captain's insistence (and the threat of Hyourimaru) I am powerless.

It began one ordinary day, the same as most any other. As my rank requires, I was sat in the office, filling out paperwork.

(I must confess at this point, that I was not actually filling out any paperwork. It was not that I deliberately wished to disobey my captain; I simply felt I might spend my time in a more productive way. But I digress.)

My captain suddenly strode into the room, frowning in a most troubled manner.

'Hitsugaya-taichou, what ever is the matter?' I asked.

'I confess, I am not entirely sure…' he mused, sitting down behind his desk. He put his head in his hands and began meditating on some problem or other.

I knew better than to interrupt. This was, after all, Toushiro Hitsugaya, the famous child prodigy of the Soul Society. There was simply nothing he could not work out if he put his brilliant mind to it, I was certain of it.

'Matsumoto? Might I ask you a favour?' he enquired after a short while.

'Of course, captain. What could be troubling you?'

'I wonder if you would mind sitting and listening to me wonder out loud. I often find it easier to think when I voice my opinions and reflect them of others. I assure you, it will only take a minute.'

'Of course!' I smiled at my young superior, 'please, I should be only too happy to assist, taichou.'

'Thank you,' Hitsugaya-taichou stood, giving me a rare smile.

He strode away from his desk and paced the length of the room. As he walked, I could not help noticing his adorable young face and tousled white hair, and I was reminded of the great affection that we of the Shinigami Women's Association have for the cute boy genius.

'Matsumoto,' he began after a while, 'you are aware, of course, of the ryoka invasion?'

'Naturally. It is the talk of the Seireitei!' I declared.

'And as you know, earlier today I received summons to an emergency captains meeting. The meaning of this was to call Gin Ichimaru to stand before us, owing to the fact that he had confronted the ryoka and permitted them to escape. But before his punishment could be passed, our liaison was interrupted by the announcement that said ryoka had entered the Seireitei.'

I nodded, willing him to continue.

'It was as we left this meeting, that I overheard the exchange between Ichimaru and captain Aizen.'

Here he paused, and looked and me out of the corner of his eye.

'I can rely on you not to make this public knowledge, can I not, Matsumoto?'

I nodded enthusiastically.

'I assure you sir, my lips are sealed.'

He nodded and continued.

'I overheard what sounded like an exchanging of threats between the two. Aizen remarked how it was convenient timing for the ryoka to invade, as it meant that Ichimaru's sentence could not be passed. Ichimaru then asked him to repeat his last comment, and remarked that whatever it was Aizen wanted to say to him, he should be open about it.'

This was certainly interesting, but I wondered that it had piqued my captain's interest so.

'It was then that I heard the comment that has raised my suspicions,' he continued, 'Aizen then advised Ichimaru not to underestimate him. I say advised, but to my ears it sounded more of a warning. Following this cryptic message, he left.'

'Not to underestimate him?' I repeated in puzzlement, 'that certainly _is_ strange. What do you make of it sir?'

He sighed in a most dramatic manner and sat down on our shared couch.

'I know not_ what_ to make of it,' he confessed, 'apart from this, I have neither seen nor heard anything to indicate any trouble between Souske Aizen and Gin Ichimaru…'

He leaned forward, tapping his fingers to his temples.

'Ichimaru is Aizen's former lieutenant,' I ventured after a while, 'one would surely think that the pair would be on pleasant terms with one another?'

'My thoughts precisely. Which is why I wonder what could have taken place between the two to make Aizen so mistrustful of his old subordinate...'

We were silent for several minutes. I knew from his paler than usual demeanour and tense posture that there was something else troubling captain Hitsugaya, but I was certain he would tell me when he deemed it appropriate.

'I believe that I am not alone in my apprehensive feeling toward the squad three captain,' he informed me after a period, 'though I have no grounds for my dislike, I must confess to never having been comfortable in his presence. And from what I observed today, it would seem that captain Aizen shares my unease.'

I knew not what to say to this. I felt that captain Hitsugaya was being remarkably open with me, especially as he knew full well that Gin Ichimaru and I were childhood companions.

He frowned slightly and closed his eyes. The simple gesture betrayed his true emotions; clearly he suspected that something was amiss amongst the top levels of the Gotei Thirteen. I did not share his unease, rather, I looked upon it simply as a slightly out of place occurrence, at a time when tempers were running high.

However, if Captain Hitsugaya believed something was amiss, then I made a promise to myself that I would follow his leadership no matter what the cost. The captain's intuition had never been wrong yet.

With that thought in mind, I took my leave. I had sources of information who informed me that there was to be an excellent party taking place in captain Kyouraku's office. As a dutiful Shinigami, it was only right that I investigate further into the matter.

Little did I know that my captain's overhearing that simple exchange between the Squad Five captain and his former lieutenant was to be the start of something none of us could have predicted.

* * *


	2. In Which A Tragedy Occurs

* * *

It was not until several days later that Captain Hitsugaya commented again on the suspicions he had. The ryoka invasion had now reached a critical level. It was simply incomprehensible how a group of teenagers (as reports claimed them to be) could have entered the Soul Society and caused so much damage. A lieutenants meeting revealed that they had caused severe injury to two ranked officers from Squad Eleven: Ikkaku Madarame and Yumichika Ayasekawa, third and fifth seat respectively.

Following my captain's warning, I was keeping a closer eye than usual on the Squad Three lieutenant, Izuru Kira, but I neither saw nor heard anything of suspicion or interest. I began to think that the whole conversation between Aizen and Ichimaru had been little more than a misunderstanding.

The captain, however, shared none of my doubts. Convinced in Ichimaru's guilt (though what he was guilty _of_, even Hitsugaya-taichou could not say), he took it upon himself to warn Momo Hinamori of the danger he suspected.

His advice was given to her after the news that Renji Abarai, Squad Six lieutenant, had abandoned all protocol and gone after the ryoka on his own. Naturally, his two former classmates, Momo and Izuru, had visited him as he lay in a critical condition.

It was a moment or two before the pair became aware of captain Ichimaru's presence. Though I was not a witness, my captain was present and informed me of it afterwards.

'the Squad Six captain is cold as ice, is he not?' Ichimaru declared, that ever present smile still gracing his lips even as Renji's life hung in the balance, 'one wonders if he is even the possessor of a heart at all.'

Momo and Izuru remained silent.

'But do not trouble yourselves,' he went on, 'I shall call for Squad Four to attend to young Abarai-kun. That way you will not be disobeying any orders.'

'Oh, thank you so much, Ichimaru-taichou!' Momo cried with her usual gratitude.

'Not at all, my dear, not at all!' he waved a hand, 'come along, Izuru.'

With that, he left, taking his lieutenant with him.

For those who wonder how it was that my captain came to overhear this, I must confess that to this day I do not know. Upon questioning him about it at the time, he turned pink and claimed that he was simply 'in the vicinity'. I did not want to mention it, but my captain often seems to be found '_in the vicinity'_ of Momo Hinamori. I can only conclude that he cares a great deal about his childhood friend's safety and well-being.

It was at this time when my captain decided to inform Momo of his suspicions. He did not confide in her all the details, but he advised her to be wary of Squad Three, and to keep her dealings with them to a minimum.

This, I understand, was not met with enthusiasm by Momo, who has been friends with Izuru since their academy days.

But what did gain her attention was her Shiro-chan's insistence on the matter. Having known him for so long, no doubt she recognised his earnestness. In the end, she agreed to be on her guard, especially as the captain warned her to keep watch of captain Aizen and make sure he came to no harm.

When he recounted what he had told his friend, I argued with him that he had no right to do such a thing, that his suspicions about Captain Ichimaru were simply that – suspicions. He was adamant, however, that something was amiss, and declared he would let no harm befall Hinamori as long as he lived.

I immediately leaped upon this last remark as an excellent opportunity to tease my captain about Momo. Long have I suspected that he feels more than friendship towards the pretty lieutenant, and I delighted in watching his temper flare as I called him by his most hated of nicknames.

'Why do you deny your true feelings towards Momo, Shiro-chan?' I asked him with glee.

'Matsumoto, you known full well how I despise being called by that ridiculous nickname!' he glowered.

'I must say taichou, you don't seem to mind as much when it is your Hinamori saying it!'

'She is not _my_ Hinamori!' he fumed, 'and I do mind when she says it, as you are perfectly aware!'

'Captain, it's quite alright,' I soothed, stroking his hair, 'you have reached an age when you begin to notice girls more. It is known as _puberty_.'

'I know what it's called!' he snapped, pushing my hand away, 'and Matsumoto, I believe that there is a lieutenants meeting at ten?'

I glanced at the clock on the mantelpiece. Indeed, there was a meeting at ten, and it was currently five minutes to the hour.

My captain smirked, in the way he only does when he has come out of an argument the victor.

'You had better hurry if you don't want to be late, Matsu-'

All of a sudden, we were interrupted by a blood piercing scream.

'What in the world was that?' I gasped.

Captain Hitsugaya blanched, his normally composed complexion turning ashen grey and his eyes wide with horror.

'That was Hinamori!' he cried, racing out the door.

I followed, hard on his heels.

'Matsumoto, I cannot be certain where it came from. I will go to Squad Five, will you please hurry to the Court of Pure Souls and see if she is there?' he called back to me as we raced across the rooftops.

Normally I would have teased him about his desperation to rescue his beloved, but given the circumstances I knew better than to pursue it.

'Yes sir!' I called, and headed as fast as I could towards the Court of Pure Souls, the centre of Soul Society.

I heard Hinamori scream for a second time from somewhere up ahead, and I knew that I was close.

I arrived just as several of the other lieutenants appereaed on the scene.

'Hinamori, whatever is the matter?' cried Shuuei, the vice-captain of the Ninth Division.

She stared upwards in horror, her eyes transfixed on the upper storeys of the nearest building.

I followed Momo's gaze and gasped. Behind me, so did our fellow lieutenants.

Pinned up high against the pure white wall was the body of captain Aizen. He hung there, impaled upon his own zanpakutou, blood seeping down in a gruesome red stream.

It was in that instant when I knew my captain's suspicions were confirmed. There was indeed some great evil at work in Soul Society.

* * *


	3. In Which Momo Makes A Dangerous Decision

* * *

I was in shock. Captain Aizen… _murdered_? How could such a thing be in Soul Society? The death of one shinigami at the hands of another was unheard of, especially with someone of Captain Aizen's skill.

What could be the meaning of it?

All of a sudden, we felt an incredible reiatsu behind us. No doubt it was one of the captains come to investigation the commotion.

When we turned, we found ourselves face to face with none other than Gin Ichimaru.

My guard was raised immediately, for I found it too much of a coincidence that he should be in the area purely by chance, especially after everything the captain had observed. A man was dead, and the person he had previously been arguing with was at the scene of the crime within seconds of the body being discovered? Much as I wanted to believe in Gin's innocence, this was far too suspicious. I prayed that my captain would arrive soon.

'Oh yes, that certainly _is_ a tragedy,' the silver-haired man commented, looking up at the body of his former captain.

It was then than I began to become nervous. The man was quite possible a killer. He had nothing to lose and his powers were far superior to ours. In a battle it would be no contest who would win.

A smile flickered upon Ichimaru's fox-like face. Hardly appropriate when a fellow captain has been murdered, I could not help but think.

Momo was clearly convinced of his guilt by what her close friend had warned her of the previous night and of the evidence she saw with her own eyes. Drawing her zanpakutou, she suddenly rushed at Ichimaru.

'It was you!' she screamed, tears falling from her lashes.

There was a flash and an enormous explosion of reiatsu as two swords met. But when the smoke cleared, we saw that it was not Ichimaru who had drawn his weapon, but his lieutenant!

'Izuru…' Momo sobbed, clearly shocked at the thought of confronting her friend, 'stand aside! He is a murderer!'

'You have no authority to make that statement Momo! I beg you; do not do something you will come to regret!' Izuru implored her. But the poor girl's reason seemed to have completely deserted her.

'Let me past, at once!' she cried, her hands shaking on the hilt of her zanpakutou.

'I cannot allow it!' he shouted, 'as the lieutenant of Squad Three, I cannot permit you to take up arms against my captain. I beg you, Momo, _stand down_.'

In response to his request, Momo sent a blast of kidou towards Ichimaru. The blast missed and stuck the side of the nearest tower, and I found myself thrown most unceremoniously to the ground, with Shuuei crouching over me to avoid the flying debris.

As expected, Izuru released his own zanpakutou in answer to the threat. The pair rushed at each other with anger such as I have never seen on their faces.

I knew, in that instant, that we would not be able to stop them…

There was a crash and the clang of metal on metal. But instead of Izuru meeting Momo's sword, he was blocked by none other than captain Hitsugaya. Hinamori's sword was forced through the floor as my captain stopped both attacks with little effort.

'Tou…Toushiro…' Momo gasped.

'Place these two under arrest at once!' my captain commanded to the shocked lieutenants.

I would never have believed that the words could come out of my captain's mouth. It seemed that Momo could not either. I knew when my captain gained that authorative note in his voice it was dangerous to argue, so I strode forward and seized Momo by the arm, as Iba grabbed the other and Shuuei held on to Izuru.

'Momo…' he sighed to his childhood friend, 'at times like this you choose to take up arms against your own? Did it not occur to you that your priority should have been to remove Captain Aizen's body from his position?'

Momo's eyes filled with tears as she realised what a dreadful mistake she had made. I could not help but feel sorry for her, as I knew that were it my captain I found murdered I should quite take leave of my senses as well.

She came along quite quietly, pausing only to look sideways at Ichimaru as she was escorted away from captain Aizen's body.

As we led her away, I strained my ears in an attempt to hear what was going on behind me. I felt certain that Captain Hitsugaya would confront Ichimaru about this, now that the evidence against him seemed overwhelmingly strong.

'Thank you, Squad Ten captain,' I heard the silky voice of Gin Ichimaru, 'I truly appreciate your support during that potentially disastrous situation.'

'You know, Gin,' my captain began in a calm tone, but one that was clearly only there to mask his anger, 'I believe that, just now… you were about to kill Momo.'

His voice was light, but I could feel the anger seething beneath his calm façade.

'Really?' was the reply, 'whatever could have made you think that, my dear boy?'

'Play the innocent if you want,' Hitsugaya-taichou said in that same light tone, before turning to face Ichimaru.

'But know this,' he continued, and now there was a darkness in his voice that chilled me to the bone.

'If you cause Hinamori's blood to be spilt… I will kill you.'

I was stunned. Never had I heard my captain make such threats. And to a fellow captain as well!

Ichimaru, on the other hand, was not in the last fazed.

'Oh how scary!' was the flippant and slightly sarcastic reply, 'but I suggest that you keep an eye on her… after all, you wouldn't want any harm to befall her now, would you?'

His smile widened to even greater proportions. That was the last thing I heard before we rounded the corner, leading Hinamori to her cell in the Squad Five barracks.

* * *


	4. In Which A Strange Discovery Is Made

Wow. It's been a while since I even looked at this. I've been so busy with my other stuff... so sorry guys!

If anyone has read anything else I've written, then you'll know that this story probably seems a bit out of style from the stuff I usually do. But it _is_ fun to write, and I will try and get this finished now. Please enjoy!

* * *

There was no captain's meeting that day. Instead, shinigami of all ranks gathered at Squad Five to pay their respects to the captain we had all so admired.

Naturally, suspicions were immediately heaped upon the ryoka, and the search for them was stepped up. Around noon, we received a hell butterfly informing us that the ryoka were now wanted for questioning over the death of Aizen Sousuke, not only with the invasion of the Seireitei.

Given that Hitsugaya-taichou had been witness to the unpleasant scene of the morning, he himself volunteered to search through Captain Aizen's belongings, in order to establish any possible motives behind his death.

Aizen's room was perfectly fitting for him: neat, organised, but also pleasant and warm. Despite never having had much direct contact with the Squad Five captain, I could not help but feel a sense of loss and sadness as my captain and I searched the desk.

_Seireitei has lost one of it's finest captains_, I thought sadly as I studied the picture of Squad Five, which took pride of place upon Aizen's desk.

As I was going through the topmost drawer, I happened upon something that seemed quite out of place. On the top of a stack of forms sat a neat white envelope, sealed with wax and marked with the Squad Five seal. Written on the front, in a script that was definitely Aizen's, was simply written: '_For Momo._'

'Captain,' I broke the silence and turned to him, letter in hand, 'look at this...'

He stared and took the envelope from my hand.

'For Momo?' he questioned, 'but why…'

Hitsugaya-taichou stared at the letter, a bemused expression on his young face.

'Why would Aizen write a letter to Momo, when surely whatever he wanted to say to her could have been done face to face?' he muttered.

'I have no idea,' I said, and indeed I was genuinely perplexed by this new development.

He turned the letter over in his hands, examining carefully the seal and the writing. After several minutes he indicated for me to take a seat, and began pacing the room. As he did so he spoke, seemingly to himself.

'From what I am able to observe, this letter is genuine. It carries the Squad Five emblem, and although I cannot be wholly certain, I am confident that this is Aizen Sousuke's handwriting…'

He paused and tapped his chin, deep in thought. I said nothing, willing him to continue.

'It seems to me,' he began, slowly and deliberately, as though trying to justify this to himself, 'that the sequence of events is as follows. Aizen and Ichimaru exchange threats during a captain's meeting, overheard only by myself. Shortly after, the Seireitei is invaded by the same ryoka whom Ichimaru failed to apprehend. These ryoka injure several, including the lieutenant of Squad Six. The next morning – _this _morning, in fact - Aizen is discovered murdered, by his own lieutenant. Coincidentally, Ichimaru is also present. Momo, perhaps acting on the suspicions I had raised to her the night before, attacks him, but is halted by the lieutenant of Squad Three. Both are arrested and taken to their respective holding cells. Matsumoto, have I missed anything?'

'I believe not, sir. Please continue.'

'And now we have this letter…' he held it up, 'why would Aizen write a letter to his lieutenant, who is able to speak with on a daily basis? The purpose of writing a letter is to communicate with those we cannot speak to face-to-face.'

He twirled the letter in his hands, gazing at it.

'I can only conclude that this letter was written as a precautionary measure, should Aizen, for some reason, be unable to speak with Momo.'

I raised an eyebrow.

'Are you saying then, captain,' I began tentatively, 'that you believe Aizen to have written this letter _knowing_ that he was going to die?'

'I cannot be certain,' he admitted, 'but it would seem so. After all, why else would he leave this message for her? Perhaps it contains the motives of his killer. Perhaps Aizen had uncovered some sort of crime and was intending to reveal it. We shall have to ask Momo once she has read it.'

I gasped, which earned me a hard stare.

'Captain… given the circumstances, are you sure that is wise? To withhold such evidence? It could prove vital in an instance such as this. Do you really think it is the best idea to let Momo read it before the other captains?'

He sighed and looked sadly at the letter in his hands.

'I do not know if it is the wisest idea, Matsumoto,' he said, his voice low and sad, 'but I believe it is the decision that Captain Aizen would have made under the circumstances.'

I had nothing to say to this. Indeed, my captain looked so sad that I felt I might burst into tears.

'Captain…' I began, feeling as though I should offer my support to him in such a time, 'captain, if you wish, I can take that letter to Hinamori-san now. That way we will lose as little time as possible with the investigation. I do not mind.'

He was startled out his thoughts, and offered me a rare, but very much appreciated, smile.

'Thank you, Matsumoto.'

I took the letter from his outstretched hand, and made my way towards the door.

'Matsumoto-'

I turned; 'yes sir?'

'Keep this to yourself,' he said, and his face was full of worry, 'do not let anyone else see this letter. It is for Momo's eyes only. Do not speak of it to anyone, not even those you believe to be your friends; no matter how trustworthy you believe them to be. I want you to take the letter and then return to the office at once. It is quite clear to me that there is someone very dangerous amongst the Gotei Thirteen. Be careful.'

I was touched by his concern for my well-fare, but also very alarmed at the graveness in his voice.

'Don't worry, captain,' I replied, far more seriously than I would have normally, 'I shall be fine.'

'Good,' he turned back to the room, 'oh, Matsumoto…'

'Yes sir?'

'Don't think that this means you wont be getting any paperwork when you get back.'

* * *

Reviews are very appreciated (I whore myself out for them, ya see)

xPosionedCandyx


	5. In Which No Sympathy Is Given

Go Rangiku! I hate Hinamori; I think she'd an evil beast. I'm going to change the summary because it makes it sound as though this will be a HitsuHina, and I promise you that's _not _going to happen on my watch.

* * *

I didn't want to take the letter to Momo. I confess I was afraid: afraid of what it's contents might hold for Soul Society. Afraid that there was indeed a killer amongst our ranks. Afraid that Aizen's murderer was someone I knew; someone I trusted.

I was afraid that it was Gin.

The very thought struck me cold. Gin. My childhood friend. My saviour, for indeed that's what he was. If it hadn't been for him then I would not have survived that day. He saved me. And he was so kind to me, as he always has been ever since. I have always found his sense of humour a little strange, but indeed he himself was strange. It's what made me like him so.

Deep in my heart, I suspected that Gin Ichimaru was capable of murder. The thought that he could kill another man, though shocking, was not although unfeasible. But a fellow captain? And _why_? What could possibly be his motives in this, if he was in fact involved?

These thoughts occupied my mind as I made my way over to Hinamori's holding cell.

The Squad Five detention unit was bleak; I have scarcely seen a more cheerless place in all my days. Hinamori-san looked terrible, and I felt my heart soften immeasurably. The poor girl! Not only had she lost a most beloved captain, but she was now herself detained for acting out in revenge. It really was a most awful state of affairs.

She looked up and spotted me, tears streaming down her cheeks.

'Rangiku!' she cried, wiping her tears with her sleeve.

'Hinamori,' I nodded at her.

It may be unkind to say this, despite everything the poor girl had been through, but I have always felt distinctly cool towards Miss Momo Hinamori. I have no reasons behind this, only that I have long disliked her favour of Captain Aizen over her childhood friend, Hitsugaya-taichou. Although I sympathised with her, I found I was still not able to get over my disdain towards her as she spoke.

She ran to the bars of her cell and reached for my hand through the iron slats.

'Rangiku-san,' she begged, 'Rangiku-san, I need your help!'

'Indeed?' I raised an eyebrow, 'how so?'

'We must apprehend Ichimaru-taichou! He is guilty of Aizen-taichou's murder, Rangiku, I know it! He-'

'Hinamori-san!' I cut her off sharply, 'you have no right to make such accusations!'

'But-'

'But nothing!' I snapped, choosing to ignore the fact that making accusations against Ichimaru was precisely what my captain and myself were doing, 'you have no evidence against him whatsoever, and yet you choose to make rash decisions based on your own instincts! And at such a time! Your first priority, I should have thought, would have been to remove Aizen-taichou's body from suffering any more indignity, do you not think?'

Her eyes widened and she looked horrified. Clearly this thought had not occurred to her.

'This is a terrible set of events,' I went on, more gently given how miserable she looked, 'the murder of a captain… there has never been anything like it in the history of the Seireitei!'

Hinamori nodded at me, then sank to the floor, weeping uncontrollably. I had rarely seen such a pitiful sight. It was then that I remembered my business there.

'Here,' I spoke to her, reaching into my robes and removing the letter, 'this is for you.'

She stared at it open mouthed, before taking it from me with trembling fingers.

'This is… from Aizen-taichou?' she whispered, her eyes brimming with fresh tears.

'It is. And might I say, Hinamori-san, that you are very lucky it was my captain who found this. Anyone else would have confiscated it immediately as evidence.'

'Oh, yes! Thank him for me, wont you, Rangiku-san?' she smiled, jumping to her feet.

'If you wish,' I said, before taking my leave.

I intended to tell Hitsugaya-taichou nothing of the sort.

* * *


End file.
